Kiss Away My Tears
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: Secrets of the past. Fears of the future. Haunting dreams. Purity. When you are crowned the savior of the future, who do you look for to save yourself?
1. Default Chapter

**Kiss Away My Tears**

**Chapter 1 Hey**

It was a warm autumn day, cool breeze blowing the leaves from the park onto the sidewalk, as people of Tokyo hurried down the streets rapidly. Everyone seemed in a hurry running, talking but then again what else do you do on a Tuesday afternoon? Cars raced by making the leaves go up in the air mixing with the dust making a not at all too pleasant environment. Everyone seemed in a hurry, all except one girl that is. The girl seemed quiet, too quiet. She walked slowly by everyone, not saying anything to people who bumped into her on the way. Just walking, staring at the ground as if it's more interesting then everything else around her. She got to the park and sat on a bench, still not talking her eyes of the pavement.

The park was very close to a few town houses. They looked pretty small yet cozy even from the outside. All of them were a beige creamy colour. Perfectly aliened along the sidewalk of the park. One out of the whole row stood out a bit though. In front of it in the small space, which was supposed to be considered a garden. Of coarse it was small, but it looked beautiful. In the middle of everything was a round surface filled with beautiful white roses. Around the roses small red flowers outlined the circle. Then close to the house there were tall lilies of a pure white colour. In front of which where beautifully colored icy blue flowers spread as a carpet in wave like manner.

Sitting quietly on the bench, so caught up in her own thought she didn't even notice that someone took a seat next to her and was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Without realization she looked up at the sky, revealing her face from behind her hair. Her eyes were focused on the sky, which reflected in them. A beautiful blue eye, yet as beautiful as they were they reflected pain, sorrow, regret and cries for help. Still not aware of anything around her she was brought out of her thoughts when something brushed against her leg. She gasped. Looking at the cause of her surprise she found a cat. Big yellow eyes stared up at her and creamy beige coloured ears with black tips twitched at the sounds from around the area. The girl bend down to pet the cat that in return licked her hand. The girl returned her a sad smile as the cat jumped on to her lap and made herself comfortable, falling asleep. Just as she had done so her ears started twitching slightly more and her eyes flew open. Just then the girl looked up at the boy running in her direction yelling out a name "kilala". As the boy got closer the cat stood hissing and trying to hide in the girls arms. The girl looked at the cat, then the boy who now stood in front of her waiting for him to speak. He did.

"Hello, my name is Kohaku, and that's my cat Kilala she's kind of upset because my sister and I were trying to give her a bath and she ran out here."

"I'm Kagome." Was all she said in return. As the boy tried to take the cat back it hissed and wouldn't let him touch her. He asked the only thing he thought would get her back to his house.

"Um… if its not too much trouble do you mind carrying Kilala back home so she doesn't run away and get in trouble?". Kagome nodded and stood up waiting for Kohaku to show her where to go. To her surprise they walked straight to the gates of the town house with the decorated front yard. As they went in a girl, about her age came out and smiled at them, waving for them to come in the house. Kagome followed still holding the cat, who didn't protest as long as it had its savior.

To Kagome's surprise the house was just as cozy inside as outside if not more so. Comfortable furniture and lightly coloured walls that met her taste surrounded the house. She looked around, amazed. As simple as the whole décor was, it looked elegant, even beautiful in a sense.

Realizing that the cat was asleep, she put it gently down on the couch, watching as it stretched, looking for the missing warmth. A small smile tugged at her lips at such a peaceful sight. You rarely see such an innocent picture. She turned away, making her way to the door; she did what was asked of her, no reason to stay any longer. When she was at the doorway, she heard the other girl call after her. She turned back and waited for the girl to catch up to her.

"Hi, we didn't really get introduced, I'm Sango." Extending her hand, with a small smile on her face. Kagome looked at her for s few seconds then shook her hand and answered.

"Kagome." As well with a small smile, this one not really reaching her eyes. Sango grinned. "I just moved here with my brother a few weeks back, so I tend to get lost from time to time, mind showing me around later?" She said, making hopeful puppy eyes, adding a small pout to the mix. Victory guaranteed. No one in existence could turn this down. How right she was.

Kagome looked at the girl for a while. She is new here, so what's the harm? Its not like she ever has plans anyway. "Sure. Meet me at the part in 2 hours, by the fountain." Sango's grin widened.

"I think we are going to be friends." With that and a tiny smile from Kagome, she was on her way.

/later that day/

Sango stood by the fountain, glancing at her watch every other minute or so. Where is she? She was supposed to come 20 minutes ago. Taking her number would have been a good idea. I'll wait five more minutes and leave, its getting late anyway. She glanced at her watch again, and back around the park. A few minutes later most of the people from the park started to disappear, and soon the park was deserted. Sango peered around the park again, now able to see around her perfectly with no one blocking her view. At the other side of the park she saw a figure, wearing the same clothes Kagome wore, Slowly limping towards her. Sango slowly approached the figure, now being only 10 meters away, she realized it was Kagome.

Kagome looked up, a tiny smile on her face, as she moved forward, wincing after every step. Five steps away from Sango she stopped. Sango stopped as well and looked at her questioningly. Kagome just looked at her and whispered a small "hey", before falling to the floor unconscious, letting a small pool of blood form around her body.

Sango gasped, as Kagome fell, running forward to her new friend. She looked down at the fallen girl with scared eyes, taking in the bruises, cuts and scrapes all over her body. She couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek as the pool of red liquid seeped from underneath the unconscious body and into the ground. Sango looked in horror at the girl, unable to figure out what happened as she whispered brokenly "What happened to you?"


	2. Sacred Child

* * *

**Kiss Away My Tears**

Chapter 2: Sacred Child

* * *

She woke up in a plain white room, not recognizing it. Looking around a few times, she tried to remember. She had a complete blank as to what happened the day before. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she tried to get up. BIG mistake. The feeling rushed through her body, an unmistakable pain - as though someone was peeling off your skin piece by piece and then burned it back in place, repeatedly. 

She fell back. No use trying to move. Why was everything so white though? The room, the bed, the door? Blinding. Her eyes slid halfway closed. Questions lazily slipped through her mind, no longer conscious, just automatic. How did she get here? Nothing. She could remember completely and absolutely nothing.

Well that was a huge help. Well may be someone who knew would come and visit her soon. A bitter sigh escaped her dry throat. Yeah, right. Like someone would ever visit her.

For a person who could remember nothing, she was unusually calm. For what reasons was beyond her. She didn't understand her own behavior, but then again she didn't feel the need to worry either, she knew. Like expecting something to happen. Anytime now. She stared at the ceiling, unblinkingly. A small smile curled her lips, she would remember.

Her eyes slid completely closed. A face flashed behind her closed lids, followed by a high-pitched scream and a flash of light. Then the memories flooded black at lightning speed.

…She remembered.

…………She knew she would, she always did. Always.

With that last thought, she fell into a dreamless sleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Sango sat quietly in the hospital waiting room. As much as she didn't know her new friend well, she couldn't help but be worried. She's been here for hours! And still those brainless nurses wouldn't allow her to see her friend. 

It was official. She was pissed. She stood up determination shining in her chocolate brown eyes. She stood straight and proud. A nurse passed by and Sango fell back into her seat. All she had to do was stay unnoticed by nurses. Blend in. **Bing** A light switch seemed to lit up on top of her head. All she had to do now was find a storage room. And may-be by some weird accident stumble upon a nurses uniform. A victorious smile stretched across her face. It wasn't that she had any appreciation for those ridiculous uniforms; usually she would have strangled anyone who dare imply for her to wear such a thing. But this just went to show happiness takes sacrifices.

With a happy smile in place, she sneaked away from the ever-watchful eyes of the nurses. Lets see. Numbers, numbers, numbers. Couldn't these people put up a sign for sanity's sake? A frustrated sigh made its way into the empty hallway. She had to wonder if it was because someone before her got the same bright idea. It was official. The light on top of her head dimmed and burned out. Now she was officially lost.

She peered around. Everything looked the same, as bold black numbers on pale white doors seemed to blur together creating a never-ending hall with only a black stripe on each side. She shook her head. Oh well. It couldn't hurt to try, right? She walked to the nearest door, opening it. She stuck her head inside. Her jaw hit the floor when she realized who was in the room. She wanted to jump with joy after finally finding it, but restrained herself.

Walking ever-so-cautiously to the bed Kagome occupied, she stared silently at the girl in it. Raven black hair shone with blue highlights under the rays leaking into the room. Long dark lashes kissed the smooth, peachy skin of her cheeks. A few scratches marred the beautiful angel that was she.

Sango moved to the window and looked out. It seemed to be around six. The sun setting graciously over the horizon. Variety of colours pouring into the sky, creating a masterpiece that could rarely be captured on paper.

Sango sighed. She still had no idea as to why, or more likely what, happened to Kagome. It's a wonder she stumbled there in time; otherwise, she might have bled to death.

Kagome moved around in her bed, being quiet uncomfortable with the same position for over Kami-knows-how-long, startling the only other person in the room. Sango twirled around at the sudden noise. "Oh, you're finally awake." Her eyes shone with concern, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"Um hmmm." A tired voice responded, though still as gentle as water in the summer rain. "How long was I out?" asked a bit more awake Kagome.

"About a day, may be a bit more." She answered, her floating back to the playful colours on the horizon.

"Hmmm…" Kagome looked around once again, eyes flashing over the white interior. Now that she wasn't as tired, with an actually functioning brain she realized something. She was in a hospital? What the hell? Why the hell? And the memory once again hit her like a ton of bricks…

"Sango, where's the girl?" She screamed in a panicked voice that half knocked Sango off her feet. She tried desperately to fight of the tight bed sheets that seemed to disagree with releasing her so soon. Once getting the trouble some sheets off herself, she stumbled off the bed, hardly in any condition to stand.

She looked at Sango with worry-clouded eyes, panic written all over her face. Sango looked back at the girl, clearly confused. May-be she's still sick? She looked the girl over, with the amount of blood she lost, it's clear she could be delusional. So you should calmly ask the questions to assure the patient that nothing's wrong.

"Kagome, what girl? When I found you, you were alone." Answered Sango, only catching a glimpse of Kagome's gown as she bolted for the door, surprisingly fast for a person who could hardly stand a few seconds ago.

Sango ran after her, trying desperately to catch up to her, yet failing miserably. May be Kagome was on the track team? She increased her speed to her limit, Yet still not nearly close enough to grab the hysterical girl. Before she stopped and doubled over, in an attempt to catch her breath, she heard Kagome mumble one word, as her figure disappeared into the distance, blending with the crowds of people on the streets.

"_Rin_…"

* * *

Hey! I finaly updated something. It took me a lot of detentions and not paying attention to my french teacher to finish this chapter. Anyways, I hope you like, andI hope even more you review, so I know if anyone is actualy reading this! Anyways, enjoy! see ya!

Ja ne!

Yours Truly-

Blood Rose/Kira.


End file.
